


Photography

by LilBitchBaby



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, i dont even write often what am i doing, its just eric, only implied crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitchBaby/pseuds/LilBitchBaby
Summary: Cartman got a new camera for his birthday. he took lots of pictures but one stands out...Very VERY short thing i wrote because???? idk i wanted to practice and i thought the idea was cute
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Photography

It was Eric’s birthday, and for all the presents he got his favorite was undoubtedly his new instant camera. The type that prints out each photo after you take them. In typical fashion his first instinct was to break it in with a snap of an unsuspecting Kyle. It was him with a mouthful of cake and a sour expression.

There were other photos that day, plenty of selfies he’d taken, and group shots with friends, whether they wanted them or not. But the amount of joy he found catching Kyle in moments he could rip on meant that those quickly out-numberd the others. And he found equal joy in going back through them.

The party had long ended, and still in his birthday get-up Cartman sat on the floor of his room enjoying his own work. He’d just finished cooing over a shot of Craig and Tweek sneaking kisses when they thought no-one was looking, when he picked up one that seemed to stand out from the others.

When he'd taken the picture he hadn't thought much about it, in fact he didn't think at all. It was automatic, like he knew he needed to save this moment. It was another picture of Kyle, but unlike the others this one wasn't funny. No food on his face, no pissed off expression. Kyle had been talking to Stan who was out of frame, relaxed and smiling without a hint of irritation. Something about the look on his face and the lighting of the picture made the whole thing feel oddly warm. And that's exactly how Eric felt looking at it.. Warm.

There was a word to describe what he felt in that moment, but somehow he couldn't lay his finger on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is dumb! I dont write much but i wanna get into it. if anyone actually reads this please leave feedback or tell me to kill myself whatever thx


End file.
